galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARF-1998
ARF-1998 or "Salvation" was an Advanced Recon Force (ARF) Clone Trooper Senior Sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic who served and worked with commander CC-1010 "Fox" in the Coruscant Guard days in the Clone Wars. Salvation was a mean looking trooper who would do anything in his power to arrest the scum and villainy of the Coruscant Underworld and above world. Salvation was one of the few troopers who let orders be orders. He knew what was right and he knew what was wrong for the Republic and the world itself. Salvation stopped at nothing so he could let the world be as it was worse and even more horrible. Salvation was later killed during Order 66. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Salvation was born,bred and trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. When on Kamino, Salvation had many fights with his brothers who would then be sent to work in the 442nd Siege Battalion. Salvation was sent to work in the Coruscant Guard along with many other shock troopers. Earning him the name "Salvation" after he salvaged a wrecked ship to help his team get off a planet which almost killed him in the process and that crew. Salvation earned the respect of his peers but not by many, he was just a bully to them. But he was sent back to Kamino, afterwards so he could learn some respect for his peers and the job. Which he was then again sent back to the Coruscant Guard. The Days in the Guard Salvation had the same views CC-1010 "Commander Fox" had that all criminal scum should be all locked up and should never see light of day again. Salvation also killed many convicts because they were either 'not applicable' for parole or 'needed to be taken care of'. Salvation got away with this many times and even Commander Fox agreed, criminal scum shouldn't be kept under lock and key, but killed after trial for crimes. Salvation had many agreements with Commander Fox, but he knew what was right from wrong. Salvation was the hardest to catch in training then most of the Coruscant Guard. Fighting For Freedom "We are the few fighting for those who aren't fighting for themselves. It was the difference in the area of the ones who are being able to do those things.. It seems that some of us are those people who are helping them be able to down those who are the evil ones." said Salvation. "It shows something that some of us are able to be the few who are the person that are fighting in this criminal war." "Yes, does this have do be able to now do those things. And it would not do them a favour." "it doesn't matter. for those who want to do good things for those who can do the right things." Death During Order 66 When Salvation was sent the protocol "Order 66" he was rushed to the Jedi Temple by his commanding officer to take care of the Jedi in the temple. Salvation was taking down Jedi when one youngling said "What is going on Sergeant?" he loaded his weapon and said "Order 66. I'm so sorry young one. A good clone must follow orders. No matter what! I'm about to end this moment right now." he then shot down the youngling. Salvation was about to leave the temple when he was force choked by a Jedi. "Why are the clones turning on us?" choking on his words Salvation said "We were given...the order by The Emperor. To exterminate the Jedi order. And I intend on doing so." The Jedi was mad and released the clone from the force choke. "The entire Jedi order exterminated?" "Yes. Just like you.." Salvation raised his blaster and got up off the ground and said "I trusted the Jedi! Instead you used us. As weapons to a war we could not win!.." "Salvation wait! We never did anything like that." Salvation then shot blaster bolts at the Jedi.Then Jedi force pushed three bolts away but one hit him. The Jedi was dead and Salvation continued the rampage of Order 66 without remorse. Salvation was then again force choked by another Jedi,he was killed by the Jedi and his helmet crushed by a lightsaber. "Always rushing in.." said the Jedi. He was later found and buried in the underworld. Category:Clones